


Waiting in Line

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn't like waking up, F/M, Jessica finds it amusing, Sam grabs the wrong persons hand a lot, Silly Humor, Starbucks prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Castiel wakes with a groan. The sun is just rising over the horizon and his phone is annoyingly silent. It’s with great fear that he brings the device closer to his face. Six o’clock. Six fucking o’clock in the morning on a Saturday. He groans again, tempted to bury his head under his pillow and try to force a few hours of sleep. However, he knows that won’t end well so he forces his body out of bed and into his kitchen. Which is where he learns that he is out of coffee.





	Waiting in Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casmonster1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/gifts).



Castiel wakes with a groan. The sun is just rising over the horizon and his phone is annoyingly silent. It’s with great fear that he brings the device closer to his face. Six o’clock. Six fucking o’clock in the morning on a Saturday. He groans again, tempted to bury his head under his pillow and try to force a few hours of sleep. However, he knows that won’t end well so he forces his body out of bed and into his kitchen. Which is where he learns that he is out of coffee.   
  
He doesn’t whine. Oh no. Whining is what his patients do when their parents tell them if they don’t behave they won’t get ice cream. So that noise that comes from his mouth as he stares down at the ceramic bottom of his coffee jar is not a whine.

 

“Fine. Fine! I’ll go to Starbucks!” he tells his cat. It’s an ugly little thing that his best friend gave him. Hypoallergenic they may be, which is a plus considering that his best friend and his two kids are allergic to cats, but the hairlessness still hasn’t grown on him. Grace just yawns and goes back to sleep. Lucky cat.

 

It’s really just his luck that the Starbucks closest to his is filled with people, all just as zombie like as him. The slow monotonous of the line inching forward allows him to zone out.

 

He is jerked out of his daydreams of sleeping in and having a cat that doesn’t look like a hairless mole rat when someone grabs his hand. Castiel will blame any tongue tiedness on the fact this is his first weekend off after god knows how many double/triple shifts. It’s certainly not because the tall stranger who is holding his hand like it’s something special is hot. Nope! This stranger does not at all cause Castiel to stand a little straighter. The long hair, square chin, and hazel eyes are in no way appealing.

 

“This is crazy,” the man says looking at the thick crowd around him. Castiel opens his mouth to both agree and mention that he has no clue who the fuck this man is so please let go. Only the man turns to him and looks him up and down.   
  
“You are not my wife,” he says with the slowness of a man who isn’t fully awake. Castiel knows that feeling.

 

“I am not.”

 

From behind them, Castiel hears someone speak up.

 

“You’re holding the wrong hand, Sam honey.”

 

The way this is said tells Castiel that this is  _ not _ the first time Sam has done this. The name tickles something in his mind but it’s too bogged down to connect any dots.

 

“You sure?” Sam asks cutely. Damn the cute ones being married.

 

“We’re sure,” he says out loud banishing thoughts. Sam has not let go of his hand. He looks at them and wonders what it says of his hands or hers, that he often grabs the wrong ones. Maybe it’s just a case of miscounting hands when you are beyond tired. Maybe his hand just sucks. Or maybe his hands are soft enough to be mistaken for a woman’s or her’s calloused enough to be mistaken as a man’s. Castiel chances a look behind him. It’s easy to tell who the wife is, she’s the only one who is paying them any attention or at least the one who isn’t glaring at them for not moving up with the line. He blinks quickly because he’s pretty sure that the wife of Sam is Jessica Winchester, one of the pediatric nurses that he shares his coffee stash with. Which means that the giant of a man holding his hand is his best friend’s little brother. Though Castiel doubts there is anything little about him.

 

“I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now,” Sam says with a smile that if he wasn’t married to a woman who he has seen wield a large a needle it would make his knees weak… He needs to get laid. Awkwardly he clears his throat.

 

“I’m not paying.”

 

Jess covers her mouth to keep from laughing as her husband blinks rapidly.

 

“Oh.”

 

That was a cute little sound.

 

“Nevermind, let me go back to my wife.”

 

Jessica snorts.

 

“I’m not paying either,” she tells him. There is a scandalized gasp from in front of Castiel that he ignores in favor of chuckling with Jess over the betrayed look on Sam’s look. The giant of a man finally lets go of Castiel’s hand.

 

“Hey, come hold my hand, sir! I’ll buy you any frappuccino you want.”

 

All three of them turn to stare at the man in front of them. He’s shorter than even Castiel and is holding out his hand to Sam. Sam sniffs at his wife and then Castiel in turn. He then grabs the strange man’s hand.

 

“At least  _ someone _ cares about me,” Sam says.

 

Jess steps up beside Castiel. He offers his arm to her and she takes it happily. They watch Sam talk animatedly with the stranger still holding his hand.

 

“Well, this is one way to meet after work. But probably not how the girls in the office are betting on,” she tells him. Castiel chuckles. Gossip and betting are the only things that keep doctors and nurses going once they hit that line between first shift and second. When a single shift turns into a triple with no lunch break because there was a five car pile up and at least two cars had children in them.

 

“They do have a wild imagination. Your husband is…”

 

“A ten?” she jokes and they laugh together.

 

“Jess,” Sam calls back to them, “I’m leaving you for Gabe. He’s buying me a lemon bread slice!”

 

“Fine. I just marry Doctor Novack.”

 

Sam turns around eyes wide.

 

“That’s Cass? Holy shit.”

 

“Is… is that a good thing?” Castiel asks Jess who laughs.

 

“Dean talks about you a lot. As so Ben and Emma. I don’t think I know anyone who willingly took in one of Bela’s kittens.”

 

“Willing is not what I call how I got Grace.”

 

Sam laughs loudly.


End file.
